Welcome to Circus Mysterio
by ButchTheAwesomeness
Summary: Welcome to the circus of all the freaks! Were the boys are the biggest freaks of all with their supernatural powers making them the best! That is until the girls came and took over the show. Now its an all out competition between the two so they can be the number one freaks in the circus. collab with MagicalBlazze


**M.B.: Well, hello everyone! Guess what? I'm starting a new story; but not just any new story, a collab story with my bae, ButchTheAwesomeness! I haven't really had any great collabs with people, but I know the two of us can actually complete this one together. So, enjoy the story ;)**

 **Prologue**

 **No One's POV**

"Very good John…better luck next time, Sarah…I was hoping for some improvement Mr. Baxter."

"Please be an A, please be an A." mumbled a young boy who had pressed his hands together in plead as the third grade teacher continued to pass out the graded test.

"Yo, Oliver." chuckled the girl next to him as she shook him out of his praying position. "Why are you so worked up over this? It's just a test."

"You don't understand Riley this test is my ticket to Circus Mysterio!"

"Wait you mean that circus that been said to have the greatest freak show act in the world?" Riley asked as she moved her chair closer to her desk to sit up straight.

"Yup and my mom said if I get an A on this I can go to the show." Oliver grinned already imagine the fun he would have there.

"Isn't that the last show in Townsville?" Riley asked feeling a bit envies.

"I think so and it barely comes over here, so this is my only chance of seeing it."

"Mr. Green and Ms. Cook, it would seem you don't know how to keep your mouth quiet as I pass out the test."

"Sorry, Ms. Beckman." they said as the teacher sighed and looked at the clock.

"Well, it's about time to go anyways, so I will let it slide." she said while placing their test on each of their desk. The two kids gave a sigh of relief and waited until she made her way to the front of the class. Riley flipped over her paper and showed Oliver the blue B- on her paper. Oliver paused for a minute trying to see through the paper, but to no avail. He held his breath and turned the paper with his eyes closed. The bell rung for the kids to end the day and Oliver opened his eyes seeing a blue A on the paper.

"I did it!" he shouted causing Riley to clap for him as she got out of her seat.

"Well, what are you waiting for go show your mom."

"Right!" Oliver said while clumsily stuffing his books into his bag. "I will tell you all about it tomorrow Riley promise!" he shouted as he ran out the school building to get to his house. Running as fast as he could with his nine year old legs, Oliver has made it to his house three minutes earlier than usual. With a huff he threw open the door and closed it hearing the sound of humming in the kitchen. The grin that was on his face had just gotten bigger as he made his way in there to find his mother washing the dishes. "Mom!"

"Oh! Oliver you nearly gave me a heart attack." his mother squeaked as she pressed her dry hand to her chest.

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to scary you." Oliver pouted as his mother just smiled and brushing her identical red hair back from her face.

"It's quite alright sweetheart; so what's got you in a big rush?"

The grin returned to Oliver's face as he showed the paper to his mother. "Look it's an A!"

"Well, well so it is." his mother smiled while wiping her hands with the drying towel.

"That means we can go to the Circus Mysterio, right?" Oliver asked as he bounced on his feet unable to keep all the excitement within.

"Yes, that means we can go." Oliver's mother said as she placed the two tickets into her purse and made her way to the door with Oliver not too far behind her. They both got into the car and buckled their seat belts then started their way to the country side of Townsville. Oliver stared out the window as the houses started turning into wide open spaces. Oliver was trying to remember all the times his friends told him about that circus. Kobe said it was big, bigger than any circus he ever been to, Hana said there was candies from all around world especially those tasty pocky she got for everyone, and Antonio said their acts were amazing that you would miss something if you looked away. Oliver could feel his face starting to hurt from all the grinning he was doing, but it wouldn't go away. He was hoping that this wasn't going to be a big letdown like when he when to that waterpark with his dad and the pools had to be close since someone put stuff in it turning it all green.

"Are we there yet?" Oliver asked seeing that the car had stopped.

"It might take a while before we get into the parking area, there's a long line up ahead." his mother said seeing the cars slowly, but surely move ahead of her.

"Ugh!" Oliver groaned after seeing the cars in front of them. It was getting a bit dark and he almost decided to take a nap, but in the sky there were a few airplanes flying above them. Oliver quickly rolled down his window and stuck his head out seeing the planes doing a few tricks in the sky. From what he could see they were colored purple, black, and light green with "Mysterio" writing on the side. Then a booming voice came out of one of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the wait you will all see the show right on time. The Mayor of your fine city has allowed the some of you to park in the fields close to the ring. Please drive safe and can't wait to see you in this mystifying show." the voice said as the planes quickly did some loops in a straight line. Then one of them flew straight up as the other two spun around it. Oliver looked on with amazement and gasped as the planes crashed into each turning into fireworks right before his eyes. He didn't believe it, but the claps from the cars around him told him that it had really happen. It was almost like it was an illusion.

"Well, lucky for us we are near one of the fields the Mayor let everyone park in." his mother said as she saw the bright sign telling them to park over here. Once they were parked, Oliver jumped out of the car and ran to his mother's side nearly hitting her.

"Did you see the planes mom?! They just turned into fireworks!"

"Yes, I did quite an act they did there." she smiled glad to see her son already in such high spirits about this circus. She too was amazed by the air show and thought it was all a mirage, but they looked way too real to be fake. She told her son's hand and guided him along as she could see lights coming from the direction they were going. She could feel him pulling on her hand as they walked and she sighed knowing he got all his energy from his father. Once they got closer, she could almost feel her childish side coming out of her. Then in front of them were huge tents of purple and light green in a field; they were four smaller ones in the four cardinal directions and a bigger one in the middle of it. There were colorful lights around the gate that went around the whole place as the lights would flash at different times. There were huge balloons of green and black that were shaped in weird hourglass format as it seems like little fireworks would go off even now and again.

"Come on, come on!" shouted Oliver as he pulled his mother to the circus feeling he couldn't stand there anymore. His mother followed along without a protest and came up to the entrance that was closest to them. The gatekeeper had clown makeup on their face and wore a big colorful hat as they checked the tickets and stamped the parents' and kids' hands as they went in.

"Welcome, welcome to Circus Mysterio my lady and gentleman." The gatekeeper grinned as Oliver could smell the funnel cakes and cotton candy from outside. "Tickets please?"

"Here we go." Oliver's mother said as the tickets were checked and he stamped Oliver's hand then his mom's. Oliver noticed the stamp was invisible when he put it out of the light they were standing under and saw it had a number on it. He remembered that someplace would do this so people wouldn't run off with other parents' kids. But, he didn't think it was necessary he knew who his mother was.

"There's a map that shows where the shows time and stuff like that are at!" the gatekeeper said as they walked inside. "Have a great time!"

"I got it!" Oliver said running over to the maps and grabbing one. His mother was right behind him and watched over his shoulder to see the map herself. Oliver could see the tent they were next to was the toy shop where they sold stuffed animals, shirts, and stuff like that. That was the one in the north. The one in the east was a show area that had five acts that took place one after another in a time slot. The next tent was in the south and was about snacks that could be taking into the shows. It also said that a few of them would be sold inside the show tents, but he couldn't help licking his lips seeing how big the tents were now. The west tent was another show area that also has five acts, but only a few took place at the same time as the east tent. The last tent in the middle had only three shows that took longer than the other shows. In the middle of the tents were little things like elephant rides, face painting from clowns, and sword juggles.

"See some shows you want to go to? It doesn't look like we can see them all, but we can see most of them." Oliver's mother pointed out and Oliver looked at the times and show names. He could see just about all the small shows and see the last big show. But, the beginning show from the big tent was drawing his eye. It was called "Silence Please" and the group was called "Dark Hallucination". From what he learned in his class, hallucination meant something that wasn't there but felt real. Why would a group name themselves something like that and add the word dark in it?

"I think I want to see the big show that's coming up now." Oliver said feeling his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well, we better get going." his mother smiled then told hold of his hand as they made their way into the biggest tent. As they walked inside, Oliver could see lots of seats that traveled upward, the ring was big and wide with a black magic hat as magic swirled out of it (Oliver remember that it was the circus logo), and there were already lots of people sitting down and buying treats. "Boy this is a full house indeed."

"Come on, come on! We won't get a good seat!" Oliver panicked as he tugged his mother into a seat that wasn't too far, but wasn't too close either. They both squeezed next to some teenagers and soon Oliver asked if they could have a snack. Oliver's mother called over one of the candy butchers then bought two bags of popcorn, Nanaimo bars, and two sodas. Oliver opened the Nanaimo bar first and loved the chocolate and stuff melting in his mouth. He quickly stuffed some popcorn in his mouth making his face look like a chipmunk and his mother couldn't help but to laugh. Once he had got rid of the food in his mouth the lights dim down and the ringmaster appeared out of the smoke in the center of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys of all ages…you are about to see a show that will take your imaginations to new highs and allow magic to be a reality." he said in a deep voice that sent chills down Oliver's back. "You have heard of freak shows with freaks well, you are about to see the most amazing freaks of nature you will ever see in your life. Introduction…Dark Hallucination." When the smoke cleared away again, the ringmaster was gone and replaced with three young men. Oliver felt his disappoint setting in seeing they didn't look out of the ordinary. The boy on the left had dark blue eyes like sapphires and blonde hair that was spiked outward like wings. The boy on the right had dark green eyes like jades and jet black hair that was spiked up. And the boy in the middle who was the only one looking strange, had red eyes like rubies and long orange hair that was tied in a ponytail with a red cap on his head. They were all wearing black pants, black shoes, and a black long sleeved shirt with a V going on the front and back that was the color of their eyes and the sleeves were mostly their colors too. Oliver could hear people whispering about getting ripped off or ready to leave when something weird happened.

"Good evening everyone…I am Wicked."

Oliver held a hand to his head feeling like someone said something within it. He looked around and saw everyone else looking around or holding their heads. Everyone was silent.

"Oh my… did I surprise you? Hehe well that's just one of the surprises you will get tonight." the voice said again and Oliver could feel the smirk in its voice. He soon looked at the center of the ring and saw the green boy smirking. He couldn't have…could he? "I shall say it again, I am Wicked." The green boy bowed, but the strange thing was…he never opened his mouth to talk. Everyone seemed to realize it too. "The boy in blue is Delusion," The boy in blue simply nodded his head in greeting. "And the boy in red is Deceiver." The boy in red grinned almost devilishly which caused a few people to shiver. "We are Dark Hallucination…and it would be wised to keep quiet during this performance because we are about to blow you away."

Wicked and Delusion put a finger to their mouths and the audience kept as quiet as they could be, ready to see what was in store for them. Deceiver soon stepped forward and quickly lit a match. He looked like he was going to blow on it like one of the fire breathers, but instead he shook his head and killed the flame. He took a deep breath and in a flash fire came out of his mouth as he spun around careful not to hit any of them. They could all feel the heat of the flames and knew it was real. Once the red boy stopped everyone saw the ring was lit on fire. Delusion jumped from behind him and rolled forward landing on his knees. He then raised his arms and the audience saw their shadows flying toward him. Their mouths hung open, but Delusion just smiled made the shadows cover up any light that wasn't the flames of the fire. It was extremely dark inside the tent besides the center of ring and all of a sudden they saw a dark green light that was like the design on the boys' shirt. Everyone figured it was Wicked until there was another dark green light then another and another until there were twenty four of them. No one knew what to made of it since there were only three boys in the act, but some thought it was just more people while others actually believed there were more of him.

Soon the dark green lights turned into different shapes that caused a few of the people to quietly ooh and awe, but most of them were staring in amazement. After the shapes, the lights made cool patterns like once in a glow show and then turned into face that seemed to bring a smile to everyone. Soon the lights disappeared as the fire seemed to engulf the area where the lights were looking like a bud. Everyone then saw a vine coming from the fire that looked like it was glowing. It traveled around some of audience as few tried to touch it surprised that their hands went through it…it looked so real. As the vine lit up more of the tent they could see the flames opening up like a flower which they could see the dark green lights forming a sphere. Everyone gasped seeing that all the lights of the shirt were from twenty four Wicked'. When they looked around they saw that display was a flower that caused everyone to cheer. As the cheers went on they saw Delusion and Deceiver doing a front flip, four back handsprings, and ending in with a layout with them facing each other. Deceiver held out his hand and the flames of the fire spin around the human sphere then went straight upward. It flew down into Deceiver's hand and he closed his hand causing it to disappear. Delusion then raised his hand causing the vine to snake its way around the audience. He then snapped his fingers and the vine was gone within a blink of an eye. Everyone, who had now become silent from watching the two boys, could only see the light of the Wickeds' shirts. One of the Wickeds stood up from the top and did a triple front tuck landing right in the middle of Delusion and Deceiver. Soon the other Wickeds jumped into the air each hitting a position before falling to the Wicked on the ground. Everyone thought they would crush him, but saw that the Wickeds just disappeared into the real Wicked.

Everyone was completely silent after that and could only see the design of Wicked's shirt and a bit of his face. Soon a red and dark blue light came on from Delusion's and Deceiver's shirt and they could only see a bit of their faces. The boys soon bowed to the audience and then were swallowed by a red, blue, and green fire making them disappear. Everyone didn't know what to do as the shadows flew back to their owners. It was dead silence.

"You may now speak and thank you for watching." Wicked said inside everyone's head.

A minute or two went by until cheers of glee rang out that even the people from the other tents could hear it. Everyone slowly exited the tent and were still talking about what they just saw. Oliver however was speechless and wondered who those people were, unaware that if he could go in the back of the tent he would see the Dark Hallucination chatting happily and getting ready for their solo performances in the smaller tents.

 **M.B.: And that is it! What do you think of the story so far? I bet I threw everyone off with that beginning part hehe; but I hope it still got you interesting in what might happen next. I wonder who those Dark Hallucination are? They seem pretty familiar hmm…guess you will find out next time when it's ButchTheAwesomeness's turn! Can't wait to see what the bae writes; please review and…wait and see ;P!**


End file.
